


Life of a Healslut

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Mercy considers herself an indispensable part of her team. Luckily, her teammates think of her the same way but more so for the deviant ways they use her body to drain their balls than any of her healing talents.





	Life of a Healslut

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

As war raged on the streets of King’s Row, a frazzled healer desperately made her way back to the frontline from her starting base. A fatigued and stressed Mercy flew into a nearby building completely out of breath, her translucent golden wings folding neatly behind her as the doctor landed gingerly back on her feet. Despite the advantages of angelic flight, the exhausted healer still had to make much of the journey on her own two feet, a fact which didn’t seem to matter one bit to her impatient teammate.

“Where have you been?” growled Reaper through his imposing facemask. “I’ve been calling for you.”

“Sorry!” gasped Mercy, still struggling to catch her breath. “Everyone is so spread out, and then after Roadhog ran ahead I had no one to protect me from the flanking—.”

“I’m not interested in your excuses,” Reaper snarled. “If I’m going to be carrying you through this match then I expect you to be healing me 24/7. Not wandering away to get picked off.”

Ordinarily Mercy would have given the arrogant bully a piece of her mind, but she really needed this win and couldn’t risk pissing off her teammates. If that meant swallowing her pride then so be it. “Sorry,” she sighed with her eyes cast downward like a scolded puppy. “I’ll try better. But it would be really helpful if we had another tank to peel for the back line.”

Reaper threw his shotguns onto the ground so suddenly that Mercy took a step back in reflex. “I’m getting real sick of your entitled attitude. You supports are all alike, thinking just because you do the job no one else wants that your shit doesn’t stink. Well if you aren’t going to be healing, then it’s about time you find some other way of being useful around here.”

Before Mercy even had time to guess what he possibly meant by that, let alone react, Reaper had grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and shoved the blonde healer down onto her knees. He had his pants down to his ankles in record time, and the thickest cock Mercy had ever seen sprang out to slap her across the cheek with a meaty _thwap_. It was throbbing angrily in her face, the dark veins running along the shaft pulsing with need, but Mercy didn’t have much time to dwell on the matter before its massive girth was punching down her throat.

What had begun as a routine battle in London was quickly spiraling into something unseemly as Reaper grabbed the convenient golden halo atop his support’s head and used it as leverage to fuck the pretty blonde’s face. Mercy certainly didn’t have much say in the matter, stuck down on her knees and forced to deepthroat her teammate’s cock in hopes that getting him off might lead to a victory.

“You were made for sucking dick,” snarled Reaper as he tested the limits of the poor girl’s gag reflex, plunging his shaft down her throat in long, steady strokes. Each time he pulled out with just the tip nestled between her lips, he swore he could feel her tongue flicking upward to lick the head. “If you healed as well as you sucked cock maybe we wouldn’t be so far behind.”

Mercy certainly wasn’t in any position to argue against his remarks. She wasn’t so much blowing him as instead as just kneeling in-place as Reaper used her angelic headgear to skullfuck her to his own ends. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes and smearing her thick mascara across both cheeks, making Mercy look properly whored out. But that wasn’t enough for Reaper, and with a cruel smile behind his mask he reached into his pocket for a secret weapon while his other hand yanked her mouth down to the root.

As soon as her lips touched his groin, Mercy felt the first spurt of cum shoot down her throat. With a hoarse squeal, the healer struggled against his grip to no avail as he inseminated her belly with hot spunk. But not content to simply settle for humiliating the healer by making her swallow every drop, Reaper pulled out a black sharpie, tilted Mercy’s head back with her lips still around his dick, and wrote “healslut” across her forehead in big bold letters.

Mercy of course had no idea what he had just written on her, and as he pulled out and shot the last few drops of cum across those black letters, she was too busy gasping for air to think about it. But she knew it couldn’t possibly end well for her.

* * *

There was no time to clean up before another teammate was calling for her help, and so with great reluctance and a very sore throat, Mercy took flight once more and zipped through the streets where another voice was calling out for aid. When she arrived, the doctor wasn’t exactly thrilled to find a very perturbed Roadhog huddling behind a wall for cover. He was, naturally, more annoyed by her tardiness than the enemy team stymying his progress.

“You’re late,” grunted the obese Australian.

Mercy wiped away at the smudgy black makeup running down her face. “You’re not even hurt. I need to go back to the others.”

“I’m all out of juice,” stated Roadhog flatly as he turned his breather canister upside down as if to prove a point. “Pocket me.”

“I can’t,” whined Mercy with her eyes flicking back the way she came. Already she could hear even more calls for her aid. “I’ll try to help when I can, but you’re entirely self-sufficient. You’ll be fine!”

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear, and Roadhog made it clear by stepping up to the healer. His size was immense, and the beefy junker was easily several heads taller than the medic with his dark shadow covering her entire body. He backed Mercy up against the wall, her wings flattening and splaying across the brick as his bare stomach pressed into her chest. “Pocket. Me.”

“N-no!” she stammered, unwilling to back down like she had with Reaper. “That isn’t the most optimal stra—Eek!”

Mercy cried out sharply as Roadhog, with only a single meaty hand around her waist, lifted her up like a paper doll. Holding her firmly against the wall with his imposing brawn, he leaned into her and squinted at her face from behind his mask, particularly at the crude words scrawled across her forehead. “Healslut. Not doing much healing. Leaves only one option.”

His grubby fingers quickly reached up between Mercy’s thighs and tore away at her leggings. The flimsy material had no chance of standing up against his brute strength, and soon the angelic healer’s bare sex was fully exposed to the open air and one very irked teammate. Mercy couldn’t see what was happening down below with his massive gut in the way, but she could hear the clanking of his belt and the familiar sound of pants falling down. However it wasn’t until she felt a hot, fleshy object push against her mound that Mercy realized what she was in for.

The middle of a battlefield was no place to take it slow, and thus Roadhog didn’t waste any time in jamming the full length of his cock up the pinned healer’s tight snatch. Or rather it used to be tight, but now Roadhog had quickly made a cocksleeve of the poor healer by ramming his monstrous shaft up a woman that simply wasn’t built to take a man of his size. A fact that Mercy quickly discovered as she could feel his fat girth forcing her inner walls into a new configuration. “That’s my pussy!” she wailed as more and more inches loosened her up. “You’re using my pussy!”

“I’m fucking your pussy,” corrected Roadhog as he humped the moaning doctor up against the wall. “This is what healsluts are for.”

Mercy was in no place to argue, trapped between the building and his massive body. Her legs didn’t even have anything to hold onto as she struggled to fit them around his rotund torso, but luckily that wasn’t necessary as Roadhog was more than capable of holding her up with a single hand on her hips. But when the current depth of penetration didn’t prove satisfactory, the horny junker grabbed one of her legs and lifted it high. Now spread eagle vertically, Mercy could pant erotically and scream her throat raw as his cock fucked places inside her that she was certain no man was supposed to reach.

Lucky for her, Roadhog soon proved to have far less staying power as a lover than he did as a tank, and the end of their sordid affair came with a healthy load deposited within her womb. But if the unfortunate healslut hope to salvage any shred of her dignity, such hopes were dashed as the arrival of his creamy spunk within her sensitive pussy triggered her own orgasm. With eyes rolled back to be nearly white and her pink tongue hanging out past her lips, Mercy shamed herself once more as she came violently all over the cock pumping her cunt into a sticky, frothy mess.

Roadhog dropped the twitching blonde onto the ground soon after, and he made no attempts to move aside as his flagging dick dribbled the remnants of his load all over her face and chest. As he looked upon the sorry state of his healer, her legs splayed wide with the white creampie leaking out all over the sidewalk, his eyes were drawn once more to the degrading words scrawled across her face, and immediately he knew what he had to do. Luckily he kept a black marker on his person for just such an occasion.

* * *

“What in the world happened to you?” asked Baptiste with a raised eyebrow.

Mercy was leaning hard on her caduceus staff, barely able to keep herself standing on her own two feet. The reason for her exhaustion was clear. Not only was Mercy missing the top portion of her skintight leggings, but a very obvious streak of white was trailing down her inner thigh. Her face was also a complete mess, streaked with heavy globs of translucent cum with hotly flushed skin hidden underneath. She was in complete shambles, but the dedicated healer had arrived to the scene as dutifully as ever. “S-sorry I’m late,” she gasped.

“Don’t worry about it,” said the Haitian soldier with a wave of his hand. He tried not to make too big a show of ogling the devastation between her legs, but his eyes were nonetheless drawn to the letters across her forehead. “You look like you’ve been through hell. Maybe you should take a load off.”

The healer visibly winced at the sound of the word “load,” but she nodded all the same. “Thanks, that would be nice for once.”

When Mercy took a seat on the pavement, that’s when Baptiste finally noticed similar marker writing on her inner thighs. His staring caught Mercy’s attention and she quickly tried to shut her legs, but by then he had already gotten a good look at the words “free use” and “cum inside” scribbled on her delicate white skin with crude arrows pointing toward her dripping pussy.

“Perhaps I could use a break myself,” said the dark-skinned medic with a chuckle. Mercy whimpered softly as he knelt down beside her. His hands insistently firmly took hold of her hips and turned the doctor over onto her stomach before lifting her up onto hands and knees. “After all, healing is hard work, wouldn’t you agree?”

Mercy didn’t say anything and instead only bit her bottom lip as she listened to the faint whisper of his pants coming undone. She felt rather than saw his meaty black cock slapped down against her tailbone, and she squealed all the same when he pushed inside her tender pussy.

“You’ve been busy,” remarked Baptiste as he thrust inside Mercy’s loose cunt. He couldn’t be entirely sure who had gotten to her already, but whoever it was had done a good job of ruining her pussy for the rest of the team. Still, she was wet beyond belief and that’s all Baptiste really needed. With a few more thrusts to get his dick nice and slick, he pulled out of her entirely.

The sigh of relief from Mercy was premature, and she soon learned from the cockhead pressing against her puckered asshole that Baptiste had another use in mind for his little healslut. “W-wait!” she cried out, “That’s my ass!”

“Wow, you really are a doctor,” replied Baptiste with a laugh, but he didn’t bother to pull away from his objective. Instead, he pushed forward and sank the flared tip of his cock past her forbidden star. It was a tight fit and it took a lot of force, but thanks to Mercy’s own arousal and Roadhog’s generous donation there was enough lubrication to make it fit.

A fact that was entirely unappreciated by Mercy if her obscene moaning was any indication. “Stooooop! Take it out! Please!” She shook her hips back and forth as if to persuade him to pull out, but instead she only succeeded in sliding another inch up her rear. “We’re supposed to – unff! – be healing our team!”

“They’re doing just fine without us,” assured Baptist as he admired the plump cheeks of Mercy’s fat ass jiggling from her wiggling. “But right now I need a little sexual healing myself.” He laughed at his own joke, but when Mercy didn’t respond he gave a swift slap upon her butt. The pale flesh of her cheek glowed red, but it was nothing compared to the sharp pain of dick splitting her ass open.

But Mercy’s comfort wasn’t any of his concern, and not willing to wait any longer Baptiste began the slow and steady process of hilting his big black cock inside the blonde’s anus. Her impossible tightness was everything he had hoped it would be, but also proved to be a source of frustration as he thrust again and again in hopes of fitting a few more inches up her backside. Through it all, Mercy grunted and groaned on all fours, her hands balled into fists as she rode out the humiliation of getting ass-fucked on the floor.

Baptiste was a man of determination, and it wasn’t long before his hips were firmly up against the doctor’s plump rump. He sighed in gratification at finally hilting himself fully within the team cocksleeve, and he wasted no time in fucking her proper. Mercy squeaked timidly as the hung stud pounded her ass barebeak, the sound of him slapping against her fat cheeks filling her ears. And it wasn’t long before the pain of her virginal ass getting rawed by black cock began to fade into reluctant pleasure.

If Mercy had any hope of coming out of this situation with her reputation intact, she absolutely could not be caught cumming from an ass-fucking. In one final attempt to preserve her virtue, Mercy began to plead with the medic pounding her toward sweet completion. “Pull out, please! I… I’ll let you fuck my pussy! You can cum inside of it as much as you want! Just leave my ass alone!”

Another harsh spank was his answer, and if anything Baptiste even sped up the pace at which he was reaming the begging blonde. “Let me? Healsluts don’t get a choice. You heal and you fuck, that’s it. And if you’re not healing, you better be fucking.” He smacked his hands down onto her ass, one cheek in each hand, and pulled them apart to get a good look at the tiny ring of her sphincter clenching around his shaft. “The rest of the team can have your pussy. After today, your ass belongs to black cock.”

Mercy’s cheeks burned from the humiliation of it all, but all she could do was bury her face into the floor and try her best to hold back stifled cries as she came. The most intense orgasm yet washed over her trembling body, and she was powerless to stop it. Her hips jerked violently against him in the throes of passion, and her anal passage convulsed around and massaged the black cock making her cum. Her climax only intensified when the first rope of jizz shot up her ass. Mercy cried out shamefully as Baptiste filled her up, flooding her bowels with his hot load.

When he pulled out, her winking anus attempted and failed to close up properly and instead pathetically withered with a large gape that couldn’t hope to hold back the tide of cum he left inside. A creamy river of white cascaded down the crack of her ass to mingle with the creampie still dribbling from her sore pussy. Mercy meanwhile was completely zoned out, her eyes wide open and staring forward blankly with her cheek pressed against the cold pavement.

The only thing that brought Mercy out of her stupor was the familiar click of a marker cap being pulled off, and she winced as she felt the inky tip scrawl more words across her once-pure body. Not satisfied with defiling her ass only once, Baptiste did so again by scribbling across both pale cheeks the words “black cock only” with two arrows pointing in toward her yawning anus. He grinned with pride at his handiwork, the perfect commemoration to Mercy’s first day as the team’s hardworking healslut, but most certainly not her last.


End file.
